


that time Dimitri went all out

by TheSlayer47



Series: that time... (Dimilix Week 2021) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Anniversary, Birthday, Established Relationship, Kitten, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlayer47/pseuds/TheSlayer47
Summary: Dima wants to surprise his boyfriend with two things for his birthday and their four year anniversary1. A kitten2. To ask one of the most vulnerable questions Dima possibly canBut there ends up being an unexpected third gift.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: that time... (Dimilix Week 2021) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: 2021 Dimilix Week





	that time Dimitri went all out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayladb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayladb/gifts).



> My bestie, @kayladb , is the one who came up with the idea for this Cats & Dogs prompt. Basically made a whole outline and hoped I’d write it lol! For you, KK!
> 
> Initially the kind of lives Felix and Dimitri lead were extremely different from what it is below… but since I got a bit excited about my airport meet-cute (they just couldn’t get out of my head), I changed it!
> 
> And this is 100% disgustingly sweet. Just *drenched* in honey.

**“HAVE A HEART! ADOPT A SHELTER PET!”**

**“MAKE FHIRDIAD HUMANE SOCIETY A NO KILL SHELTER!”**

**“ADOPT YOUR** **_FUR_ ** **EVER FRIEND!”**

**“SAVE THE KITTIES AND PUPPIES!”**

  
  


Dima admires how protesters outside the Fhirdiad Human Society hold their signs high and proud, despite the rain. Although, today it is falling gently compared to the typical downpour they’ve gotten these past few weeks. 

As Dima strolls down the sidewalk, he enjoys the musical pitter-patter of the raindrops on his umbrella. His friends and boyfriend tease him about how he started to use one when he didn’t use to, thanks to the ridiculous  _ ‘real locals don’t use umbrellas!’ _ nonsense. But Dima realized he loved being able to take his time walking from his office to his favorite cafe down the street. This is his time between meetings with clients or when he’s done for the day to take calming breaths, enjoy the weather, or witness acts of kindness- like the protesters wanting animals to have better lives.

But today, Dima isn’t going to the cafe. Instead, he has big plans.

Terrifyingly wonderful plans.

He smiles as he approaches the shelter, then a woman steps in front of him and speaks in a kind, soft voice. “Hello, sir. How are you doing today?”

“Well, thank you.” Dima knows full well this will lead to him getting a pitch about why she’s protesting, but his parents raised him to be polite, and he does his best to honor their memory in any way he can. “How are you? I admire you being out here.”

Her face brightens and she tucks a strand of light-blue hair behind her ear. “I’m ok, but it would be wonderful if you’d sign this petition sheet. This isn’t a no-kill shelter, and let me tell you why it needs to become one!” 

The woman pushes a pamphlet in Dima’s hand. Before he can let her know he is, in fact, planning to adopt a kitten, he finds himself entranced by her passion and knowledge of the subject. Then he’s horrified at the facts she fires off, one right after the other. Dima’s heard some of this from El, since she’s an Animal Cruelty Attorney, but she prefers to only talk to Bernie or her therapist about work, wanting to keep it separate from other areas of her personal life. 

The impassioned speech makes Dima develop an intense outrage at the subject.  _ It’s just not right! The poor animals. _

When Dima and Felix got an apartment after a year together, they loved the idea of getting a cat, but haven’t got around to it. With Felix taking up a PE teaching position on top of being the fencing instructor for Garreg Mach Academy, and Dima getting his private practice up and running, they disliked the idea of getting an animal if they could barely spend time with it (even one as independent as a cat). 

But after a year of Felix getting used to his teaching gigs, and Dima finally having a manageable caseload of patients, they’ve fallen into a nice rhythm. Recently, they had a conversation about how they could get a pet soon, but with Felix’s birthday and their four year dating anniversary being this week, Dima has thought long and hard about how he wanted to make this year extra special.

In the trunk of his car, he has a few bags of needed supplies for a kitten.

And in the pocket of his blazer is a velvet box. Who knew such a little thing could have such an effect on Dima? Every time he feels it tap against him, which is frequent, his heart skips a beat and his skin tingles with anxious anticipation.

“So,” the blue-haired girl says after a deep breath. “Would you sign the petition? Or even better is to see if you, or anyone in your life, is ready to open up their home to a sweet animal.”

“Actually, I was coming here with the plan to adopt a kitten. I have all the necessary things in my car, all ready for one.” Dima grins as the woman beams at him. “But, I’ll be honest… you have sparked another idea. A wild, ridiculous one… but I’m going to step off to the side and make a phone call.”

After getting some distance from them, he takes out his phone and makes a call.

“Hey Dimitri, good timing,” El says. “I just started a lunch break.”

Dima chuckles. “Oh, good! Is this a working lunch, or are you actually taking a break for once?”

“A real break,” El sighs. “I promised Bernie I’d start doing that. Anyway, did you just want to say hi, or are you calling for a reason?”

Dima, staring at the shelter with a goofy grin plastered on his face, takes a deep breath. “El, I figured out what we can use our trust fund for.”

***

It’s been over an hour since he gave a rambling pitch to her about becoming owners of a shelter. At the moment he’s sitting in a welcome room, playing with a couple kittens as he waited for El to pull some connections and make a few calls. Honestly, he thought El would reject the idea at first… but it turns out she and Bernie have been brainstorming ideas of what to do with the trust fund money he and El received when their parents died. While specifically owning a shelter wasn’t quite what they had in mind… they all love animals, El is an Animal Cruelty Attorney, for Sothis’ sake! They could probably keep most of the staff, hopefully even the managers… yikes, there’s a lot to figure out, but… hey, they have the money,  _ plenty of money _ . They’ve been sitting on it for years, dipping into it to pay for their education, but they wanted to save the rest for something big, something  _ special.  _

Well, rescuing a bunch of cats and dogs seems like a pretty noble cause.

Feeling his phone vibrate, he quickly answers.

“This is insane, Dimitri! We’re insane!” El shrieks, and Dima needs to create distance between his cell and ear because of how loud she’s speaking.

“What did they say, El?! Spit it out!” Dima’s working on taking deep breaths, trying to steady his pounding heart.

“We have a verbal agreement,” she laughed incredulously. “We’re scheduled for a meeting with their lawyers in two weeks! This is… this is wild.”

“Yeah… and now we have to tell our partners.” Dima chokes out, raking a shaky hand through his hair.

For a while, they laughed hysterically. Thrilled, and terrified. Theme of the dang day.

“And you’re still planning on… you know, tonight?!” El asks with excited curiosity. 

“Yes,  _ yes.  _ I’m still going to do it. I think before I mention what we did… no, before. No…  _ after.  _ Oh, El… what should I do? Should I wait?”

“DON’T WAIT! DO IT! _You_ _have to!_ You already made plans. And if you don’t, I swear Bernie and I will march on over and ask for you. He loves you. You love him. You’re meant to be. He’ll be, uh, shocked about this. But nothing is finalized, there are no signatures, the deal might fall through. And to answer your question… tell him before.”

Dima cringes. “What if he takes the news really poorly?”

El hums thoughtfully. “Ahh, I still know he’d say yes… but it’s up to you to gage his mood. But Dimitri, he isn’t going to say no.”

Petting the sweet one-eyed black kitten in his lap, Dima takes a rattling breath. “Yeah, we’ll see.”

*******

Everything is ready.

Dima got Ingrid and Sylvain to take Felix out after work for dinner as an early birthday present. This way, Dima had plenty of time to choose a kitten, straighten their apartment, set up all the stuff, and change his mind multiple times on how he should present the ring.

On the kitten’s collar? Or maybe he can put the ring in the laser pointer box? Or just keep it on him? Maybe put it somewhere he knows Felix will see it, and just wait for him to find it?  _ Oh, no. No, no. Definitely not that. The wait would be agonizing. _

Well, this is all assuming the news goes well. Because he’s definitely not proposing if they get into a huge fight about the shelter.

Pacing back and forth, he tries to distract himself from his increasing nerves by playing with the precious kitty. Dima couldn’t resist getting the one-eyed black kitten.  _ Just so precious with her tiny mews and adorable little face!  _ He manages a smile as he shakes the teaser wand in his hand as the kitten clumsily scrambles after it, occasionally slipping on the hardwood when it pounces adorably to catch the feathers.

His phone vibrates, and he almost drops it as his trembling hand takes it out of his pocket. 

**Ingrid:** We’ll be there in five minutes. He had a good day, so his spirits are high! ❤️❤️❤️

Five minutes!

Oh,  _ oooh, _ FIVE. MINUTES. 

Dima struggles to swallow as his heart thuds against his chest, worry snaking through him. There’s no telling how Felix is going to take the news about the shelter. 

_ How am I even going to tell him?! _

_ So, uh, El and I bought an animal shelter today. Anyway, how was work?  _

No.

_ Felix, you know how you love animals? _

No.

_ Now, don’t be mad- _

Oh Goddess, this is getting worse!

Dima shakes his arms out, lets out a jittery, breathy shout, then scoops up the kitty. She climbs closer to his shoulder and licks his neck and purrs, making him chuckle and magically calm down a touch.  _ Animals are just wonderful this way. _

Then, Dima hears keys jingling at the lock.  _ Oh Goddess, here we go. _

“Hey!” Felix calls as he comes inside, fumbling with his backpack, tote bag, water bottle, and a to-go box. “I got you a bacon burger, no tomato, and those spicy sweet potato fries you like.”

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that!” Dima says, proud at how he’s feigning calm so far. “They took you out for your birthday, after all.”

_ “Tch,  _ of course I got you something. We always do that.” Setting the box on the kitchen counter, Felix then drops his bags by the door. “How was your--”

Finally, Felix looks at him and freezes when he sees the kitten, currently pawing at Dima’s beard.

He chuckles as Felix’s face slowly transitions from blank, to his jaw dropping in shock. When he sets the kitten down, it immediately scampers to Felix’s shoelaces. That’s when a boisterous, joyous laugh escapes Felix (which Dima has rarely heard in their years together), and he quickly sweeps up the kitten. 

As it licks Felix’s chin, Dima knew that out of the three big things to happen today, this was 100% a correct decision.

“Happy birthday and anniversary, handsome.” Dima says, walking up to Felix and planting a kiss on his forehead. “I hope you like the present.”

Felix gives a single, sharp laugh.  _ “Like it?!”  _ He nuzzles the kitten into his neck.  _ “Best. Present. Ever.”  _ Giving Dima an amorous look, he gives his boyfriend a tender kiss. “Thank you.”

They sit on the floor, and gathering a few toys, Dima and Felix play with the kitten for a little while, completely smitten with the new addition.

“You name her,” Felix says after a while. 

After a few moments of contemplation, Dima smirks. “Susan.”

Felix jerks his head back, frowning at him.  _ “Susan?  _ Where did that name come from? I was expecting something like… Mittens, or Fluffy, or a family name. Susan?”

Chuckling, Dima says, “I don’t know, I just like it. Would you rather name her Fluffy?”

Tossing a little toy mouse across the apartment, Felix grins as the kitty romps to get it. “No. It’s random, but Susan’s fine. But I’ll probably call her Susie.”

As silence comes over them again, tossing Susie toys, Dima takes a deep breath.

_ Ok. News number 2. _

“So… um, I had an interesting day.” Dima says, his palms clamming up.

_ “Obviously,”  _ Felix quips. “Surprising me with Susie would be interesting.”

“Well, there’s more to it. Um… you know that trust fund El and I have been trying to decide what to do with it?” 

Picking up Dima’s nervous tone, Felix’s hand freezes midair, dropping the toy mouse as he squints suspiciously at Dima. “Yeeeaaaah?”

Dima clears his throat, and describes his encounter with the protesters, how an idea came to him, El liked it, and she made a call. “El set up a meeting with lawyers in a couple weeks. Nothing’s final!” He adds quickly, his hands starting to shake since Felix’s eyes are still narrowed. “But we thought, well, all of us love animals. We could hire people to run day-to-day operations. First thing is turning it into a no-kill shelter, then-” 

Suddenly, his explanation is interrupted by Felix throwing himself forward, grabbing the front of Dima’s shirt and pulling him in for a passionate, deep kiss, silencing all of Dima’s anxious thoughts.

When they break apart, Felix says breathlessly, “I fucking love you, you disgustingly kind-hearted, magnificent human.” He kisses Dima again. “This is fucking  _ absurd.  _ But damn,” Felix pets Susie as she leaps into his lap. “Whatever. Let’s try something new.  _ Insanely new.” _

Letting out a sharp laugh of relief, Dima stands up and paces the apartment, shaking all his nerves away. “Oh, thank Sothis, I’ve been so terrified of what you’d say.”

Getting up, Felix grabs Dima’s shoulders and tilts his head. “I mean, it’s ridiculous. We’re definitely way over our heads. But hey, I like a little adventure if it’s with you.”

Dima smiles, and a wave of calm befalls him. His heart is steady, hands still, and skin warm. 

_ Now, number 3. _

As he gazes in his boyfriend's eyes, he feels nothing but love and certainty. 

“There’s one more thing,” Dima says softly.

Felix clicks his tongue. “Shit, what else could make this day better?”

Pulling the final gift out of his pocket, Dima takes a knee and opens the box, showing Felix the smooth, black tungsten ring. 

_ “What’s happening?”  _ Felix gasps. His eyes widening, he slaps a hand over his nervous smile.

“I’ll keep this simple, since I know you hate long-winded speeches,” Dima breathes. “I love you. I’ve been smitten by you ever since I caught you staring at me in the airport four years ago. Although I’m sorry it ruined cherries for you.” They both chuckle nervously. “I can’t imagine my life without you. Will you honor me by being my husband?”

“Yes!” Felix shouts immediately. “Holy shit, of course!”

Dima stands up, and they embrace, laughing excitedly. After a long stretch of tender kisses, he puts the ring on Felix’s finger as Susie paws at their feet.

All thanks to a single maraschino cherry. 

  
  


**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y’all liked it! 
> 
> Kudos & comments (long or short), all brighten my day.
> 
> Thank you for reading : -) I hoped you enjoyed the series. <3
> 
> Twitter: [@HiStacyHere](https://twitter.com/HiStacyHere/)


End file.
